Orumuzuto Nadja
|head3 = Novel |info3 = Volume 2 |head4 = Manga |info4 = Chapter 545 (Flashback) }} |seiyuu = Rina Satō |status = Alive }} is a character that mostly appears on the skin cover in the Hayate No Gotoku! manga. Originally from God's Rocket Punch!, an early work of Hata Kenjiro. Nadja in both of these stories shares the same power about granting a wish. She also appeared in most of the first season Character CD's except Character CD 7 Wataru & Saki. Appearance Orumuzuto has long black hair wearing a ponytail with pigtails in the front and she has large eyes, She is usually seen wearing a large pink sweater along with a white gravity-defying scarf and a long black dress. Abilities Nadja is a mythological goddess who can grant anyone a wish (within its limits) if they give up 50 years of their life in exchange. She can also break the fourth wall. As she shows in the novel that she already knew Nagi even though she was sealed for a long time. She also mentions that she knows Nagi well from the omake section, which is normally impossible. Story She's has a minor role in Hayate no Gotoku! Light Novel 2, which she uses her telepathy to call Nagi for help in preventing Britney going to the real world. She doesn't appear as a person due to still being sealed at that time. Later in Chapter 544 of the manga, the Manuscript of Orumuzuto Nadja is mentioned as the Royal Power that is sealed in the Royal Garden. In Chapter 545, it is revealed that she is the deity whom King Midas trapped there. Nadja also makes a cameo appearance in the manga in Chapter 9, appearing on TV with her eyes censored and voice changed. Appearances in Other Media God's Rocket Punch! Nadja first appears after Tasake and his friend Kazuya accidentally summon her from a book entitled "Orumuzuto Nadja a dream goddess in ancient Indian mythology" that was found in Tasake's late grandfather's home, After mistaking him for his late grandfather Kiyoji, Tasake informs her of his grandfathers departure prompting her to transfer his grandfathers wish to him turning his right hand into a mechanical one without his consent. After explaining to Tasake about his late grandfather's wish and how she can't restore his hand unless he gave up 50 years of his life in exchange, She then overhears a robbery in progress, upon seeing one of the robbers holding a little girl hostage, She confronts the robbers while trying to persuade Tasake to take them out with his mechanical hand, but ends up being taken hostage along with the little girl by the robbers who then try to escape in a car, while Tasake and Kazuya pursue the robbers after "borrowing" a car from one of the other hostages, Tasake fires his mechanical hand and misses after Nadja realizes that he was aiming for her and then exchanging insults with each other, Tasake fires his Mechanical hand again hitting one of the robbers causing the car to spin out. After being saved, Nadja praises Tasake for his efforts before overhearing some nearby police officers looking for them for stealing the car from earlier. While hiding along with Tasake and Kazuya, Nadja offers to help them only if Tasake gave up 50 years of his life in exchange. Hayate no Gotoku! Omake Section Outside the world of ''Hayate no Gotoku!, '' She is always the one who greets the reader, making comments on the manga, and conducting character interviews. She acts like a TV host and carries around a microphone. Nagi does not get along with her. SynergySP Timeline Nadja's only appearance in the anime is in as a lifeless doll. Navigation Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Character of God's Rocket Punch!